Vias provide electrical connection of signal lines or conductive regions within different vertical levels in an integrated circuit. Redundant vias, used to improve reliability of interlevel connections, may block an unacceptably high number of adjacent routing tracks. However, the alternative of using minimal numbers of redundant vias may adversely impact die yields.